


Dancing in the Velvet Moon

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ondata di sangue [1]
Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: Erotica, F/M, vampire
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Nella notte i vampiri si risvegliano e questo è dolorosamente vero per Tsukune.Horrorealumna ha scritto una fanfiction, Danzando sotto la luna di velluto, in cui trasformava l'endig di Rosario+Vampire in una fanfiction. L'idea mi è parsa davvero buona, ma ho voluto farla a modo mio.Qui trovate l'ending: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CbrqK5cjJWM.





	Dancing in the Velvet Moon

Dancing in the Velvet Moon  
  


Moka mugolò, i suoi occhi sotto le palpebre serrate fremevano. Allungò un braccio, lasciando intravedere i seni sodi e nudi coperti dal lenzuolo di velluto rosso. L’altro braccio ricadeva abbandonato sopra le coperte, rivolto verso il basso, accanto alla sagoma del corpo avvolto dalla stoffa. I lunghi capelli argentei ricadevano scomposti tutt’intorno al suo viso pallido, risaltando sul rosso sangue del letto. Teneva i denti candidi stretti, le labbra socchiuse e respirava affannosamente, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava leggermente, ma in modo irregolare.

Si svegliò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi rosso scuro erano leggermente ingrigite, lo sguardo vacuo. Strinse il pugno contraendo le dita affusolate. Si voltò e si diede una spinta, alzandosi in ginocchio sul letto. Si portò il pugno chiuso ai seni nudi, osservò il rosario con la catena metallica abbandonato sul comodino, il cui ripiano era a sua volta foderato di velluto rosso. La vampira chiuse gli occhi e gattonò fino al limitare del letto. Mise i piedi delicati sul pavimento di marmo gelido e si alzò in piedi. I suoi lunghi capelli argentei le ricaddero lungo le spalle, coprendole anche i glutei. Si mise dinnanzi all’ampia finestra e tornò a fissare il rosario. La luna della luna che filtrava attraverso i vetri delle imposte, di un vermiglio tenue, faceva brillare ritmicamente la gemma magica al centro del rosario. La vampira si piegò e prese il lenzuolo, avvolgendo il proprio corpo latteo ignudo. Tenne la stoffa ferma con una mano e, con gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra tremanti, tornò a guardare il suo sigillo.

Uno spiffero gelato di vento s’insinuò attraverso la finestra, percorse la camera da letto e raggiunse una candela appoggiata sulla scrivania dall’altra parte della camera. La fiammella ondeggiò e la luce aranciata che emanava si fece più tremolante.

Moka allungò la mano libera verso la finestra e ve la appoggiò, ticchettando con le unghie aguzze sul vetro. Alzò lo sguardo udendo dei passi e vide Tsukune avanzare. Il corpo abbronzato del giovane era a sua volta ignudo, leggermente grigiastro in penombra. Le sue iridi castane erano spente, mentre quelle rosse della vampira erano tornate limpide e splendenti. Tsukune si arrestò davanti a lei, i suoi muscoli s’irrigidirono e s’immobilizzò, il respiro basso.

Moka lasciò andare di scatto il lenzuolo, lasciandolo cadere a terra, prese di scatto il rosario del giudizio sul comodino alla sua destra e lo porse al giovane.

“Tu sei diventato mio schiavo, succube non solo del piacere che posso offrire. Mi hai giurato fedeltà eterna, ma hai lanciato a tua volta il tuo incantesimo su di me. Mi hai legato con le catene dell’amore. Ed ora ciò che era proibito, ti appartiene” recitò. Il giovane s’inginocchiò davanti a lei, affondando con il ginocchio nella stoffa del lenzuolo. Sporse il capo e le baciò il rosario.

“Io ti appartengo, mortale, ma ti renderò signore e padrone di ogni vampiro, di ogni mostro, se sarà questo il tuo desiderio”. Proseguì con voce gelida la supervampira. Tsukune abbassò lo sguardo.

“Desidero solo rimanervi accanto” rispose con voce meccanica. Si rialzò in piedi e la vampira scattò, gli apparve alle spalle. Fece aderire il suo corpo a quello di lui e sorrise, assottigliando gli occhi. Tsukune piegò di lato il capo con un mugolio di piacere, il suo viso era in ombra, coperto dai suoi capelli scuri. Moka gli accarezzò il collo, socchiuse le labbra rosa pallido e sfoderò i lunghi canini aguzzi. Lo morse, conficcandoli nella carne e sangue che sgorgò dalla ferita scivolò lungo la pelle di Tsukune.

"Io libererò voi, mia regina, come voi liberate me" sussurrò lui, rabbrividendo di piacere.

 


End file.
